1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an array substrate and a liquid crystal display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is configured so that a liquid crystal layer is formed between an array substrate and a counter substrate. The liquid crystal display device displays desired images by driving the liquid crystal layer using an electric field formed between a pixel electrode and a common electrode and by controlling the light transmittance for each pixel. A switching element located on the array substrate is electrically connected to the pixel electrode via a contact hole and applies a voltage the pixel electrode.
Recently, the resolution of the liquid crystal display device has gradually increased, thus an area of each pixel has decreased. However, there is a limit on the reduction in an area of the above-mentioned contact hole, despite the reduction in the area of each pixel. Therefore, when the contact hole has a reduced area, there is also a possibility that the electrical connection between the pixel electrode and the switching element may not be well established, thus the reliability of the liquid crystal display device may be compromised. In addition, a misalignment of the liquid crystal layer occurring between the pixel electrode and a peripheral wiring may degrade the display quality.